


Soul Bonding

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'soulmates/soul bonding'Mamy thanks to Patt for her help





	Soul Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo prompt 'soulmates/soul bonding'
> 
> Mamy thanks to Patt for her help

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Bluewolf%20icons/soulmates1_zps3kxytpjh.png.html)


End file.
